What is the least common multiple of $14$ and $4$ ? $\text{lcm}(14,4) = $
Explanation: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of $14$ and $4$. We know that $14 \times 4$ (or $56$ ) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Let's write out the multiples of $14$ until we find a number divisible by $4$. $14, 28$ So, the least common multiple of $14$ and $4$ is $28$.